Telamon
Telamon16, known officially as the Five Kingdoms of Telamon (Telamonese: De Fem Kungadömena av Telamon) is a nation on the continent of Makon/Macon, though the island region of New Majatra is located nearest to Seleya. Continental Telamon includes the southernmost point on Macon, and is situated roughly between the 42nd and 53rd northern parallels. It shares a land border to the northwest with Hutori, and is abutted on the west by the Aoi Lagoon, the south by the Mad Dog Ocean, and the northeast by the Green Sea. It is the tenth most populous nation on Terra with a population of 99,790,204, and an area of 1,200,000 km², resulting in a population density of 83.16 people / km². The Telamonese economy is Terra's thirty-eighth largest by GDP, and is based primarily around a large fishing industry, coupled with medium sized civilian ship building industries and expansive timber harvesting, particularly in the northern regions of Antepec and Ferene. History Main Article: History of Telamon Work in progress. Geography Continental Telamon slopes gradually from northwest to south east, with the towering glacial Lironan Mountain Range along the western Hutori border giving way to foothills in central Telamon and eventually to coastal plains rimming the nation. Two major rivers descend from the Lironan Mountain Range: the Tyr, beginning in Ferene and flowing through Antepec, and the Amon, flowing primarily through Lirona. These two rivers converge in Sevescia to form the Yutori Delta, which floods each spring and is vital to Sevescian farming endeavors. The island of New Majatra was formed in antiquity by a pair of now-extinct volcanoes. Erosion has smoothed the island so that it slopes gently from the twin central craters to the sea on all sides. Climate Telamon is divided primarily into two major climate zones: Warm Summer Continental (Dfb) and Continental Subarctic (Dfc). Warm Summer Continental (Dfb) Due to the moderating influence of oceanic currents and winds, the coasts and particularly the Kingdoms of Lirona, Sevescia, and New Majatra experience mild summers and long, cold winters. This climate type sees relatively steady precipitation (with slightly more in the summer months). As a result of their warmer, wetter climate, Lirona, New Majatra, and especially Sevescia (which also benefits from the vast Yutori Delta) undertake much of the agricultural business of the Five Kingdoms. Continental Subarctic (Dfc) The northern states of Antepec and Ferene, as well as some of the northern continental interior and most of the Lironan Mountain Range along the western border with Hutori are dominated by a continental subarctic climate. Cool arctic winds from the north give birth to short, cool summers and long, cold winters. Though relatively unfriendly to agriculture, some success has been made in farming in the northern regions, especially along the banks of the Tyr. Mountainous Ferene is rich in mineral deposits, and Antepec is home to vast, hardy timber reserves. Demographics Telamon's people are some of the oldest and proudest in all of Terra. Native Telamanese can trace their history back to the first immigrants to Migadon, the ancient tribe of the Tela, who are thought to have emigrated from the southern continent of Seleya. The language of the Tela, known appropriately as Telan, or Ancient Telamonese, is not the linguistic ancestor of modern Telamonese, and the two languages are almost completely incomparable, with only a few exceptions. In ancient times, the Tela came into conflict with mainland Makonese as they pushed their way onto the continental mainland from Migadon. However, two thousand years later the two peoples live in peace. Many scholars actually claim that the technologically advanced Tela were in the end assimilated by the Makonese. Modern day Telamonese are descendants of the Telan-Makonese and an unknown race. In modern times the Telamonese make up the largest demographic in the country and by the largest ethnic group in Telamon. Notable Telamonese There have been many notable figures in Telamon. Some have been important historical figures. Others paved the way for change. *Thorden Raxney *Vojislav Krkljus *Kristian Donson Religion During the many centuries of existence of Telamon, there have been various official state religions (whose membership was completely voluntary), including Hosian Orthodox and Terran Patriarchal, but some parties have shown an interest to compromise the official religion as just Hosianism. In the past cultists had attempted to take power in Telamon and established various churches preaching their cult. In modern times these cultist voices have died down with the population opting for traditional, and normal, religious institutions. In recent years protestantism and Lutheranism have come into Telamon, mainly in their southern regions. Today most Telamonese identify themselves as just Hosian, with many belonging to the Terran Patriarchal Church, but increasing amounts are joining the newly formed Church of Telamon, the hightest Theognosian establisment in the land and the official Church of the Royal House of Vunt. Politics & Government The Five Kingdoms of Telamon is a Constitutional Monarchy. The Five Kingdoms is led, in all matters, by the High King of the Tela, with the popularly elected Lord Chancellor acting as his State representative and the King's Hand as his government representative. The Legislative branch of the Telamonese Government is the unicameral Parliament, comprised of 500 Members of Parliament (MPs). The MPs are popularly elected from each of the Five Kingdoms. The Judicial branch of the government is supremly led and regulated by the Ministry of Justice, with the Royal Court of Justice acting with semi-autonomy from this body. Administrative Divisions The Five Kingdoms of Telamon is split into five regions, called Kingdoms, that make up the country. Each Kingdomis divided into districts, with the number of districts each region has being based on their respective population; the more districts a region has, the more MPs they will have in the Parliament. Current Political Parties Economy Telamon's economy today is heavily regulated and nationalized. The country operates under a planned economy and many companies in Telamon are state-owned enterprises. Telamon is an industrialized nation with focus industry, agriculture, energy and mining, more notably copper and gold in the north. The nation's main exports are cooper, gold, chemicals, and fruit, grown from the farming fields in the south. Telamon today currently imports minerals, metals, and consumer goods. The Central Bank of Telamon is state-owned as is the Telamon Stock Exchange (TSE). Concerning taxes the communist government has 20% tax on luxary goods; essential goods are not taxed at all. Private companies, the small number they are, are taxed heavily; 60% of corporate income are taxed and taken in by the government. Agriculture & Fishing Agriculture, historically, has been an important part of the Telamonese economy. The early civilizations on Telamon were quite good at farming, sustaining their populations for years to come. Agricultural products today include sweet potatoes, vegetables, corn, sugarcane, tobacco, cotton, and tea. Other products of farming include water pigs, cattle, and poultry. Agricultural products are important to the exports of Telamon, providing income to many of the farmers living in the country that depend on it. Many of the farms in Telamon now are state-owned and operated however but the government leaves the work to farming families or individuals to themselves. Due to the vast amount of water surrounding Telamon, as well the extensive network of rivers and lakes within the nation, fishing is also an important part of the economy. Large fishing companies have historically prospered along the Telamonese coasts, especially in the south where moderate temperatures are frequent. The island of Migadon sees lots of whaling, lobster, and swordfish hunting bringing a lot of income to the Telamonese economy. Seafood exports in the last few centuries have been credited to the rapid growth of the fishing industry in Migadon. In the last few decades however the fishing industry has experienced moderate growth overall. Industry Industry in the Democratic People's Republic of Telamon is heavily regulated and most, if not all, of the companies that make up the nation's industry is owned and operate by the state. In recent years Telamon's electronics and textile industries have been facing competition from neighboring Hutori and Endralon. Today the most important sector of industry is manufacturing and service. There has also been strides in the automotive industry; the current communist government is attempting to increase production of automobiles in Telamon. Energy In the DPR of Telamon all power stations are publically owned; private companies are banned out right. The nation's power grid as well is fully nationalized and state-owned. Telamon today is one of the largest consumers of energy on Makon and they rely on renewable energy sources such as nuclear, wind, and hydo power to the meet the demands of the public. However coal, oil, and gas still play a major part in Telamon energy. Military *''Main article: Armed Forces of Telamon'' The Armed Forces of Telamon sometimes called the Royal Armed Forces of Telamon is run by the Telamonese Ministry of Defense and is split up into three central branches; the Army, Air Force, and Navy. Telamon does not have conscription, but in times of war the government can call upon all males and females to serve. The Armed Forces is commanded by the Telamon Armed Forces Command which serves as the de facto operational leadership of the military while the Telamonese Ministry of Defense operates and implements policy passed through the national legislature. Category:Outdated/Incomplete Telamonese pages